playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Cole MacGrath
Cole MacGrath is the main protagonist of the inFAMOUS series (repping for FoB) and he appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. Cole MacGrath's rival is Terra from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Biography RATH OF BLOOD Cole MacGrath went from being a simple bike messenger to the savior of Empire City. Given powers from an exploding Ray Sphere, Cole has the ability to store, control, and unleash electricity in a variety of powerful ways. The electricity running through his body gives Cole enhanced strength, agility, durability and reflexes as well as a fast healing factor. On the path of good, Cole is a selfless hero who uses his powers to battle evil and injustice throughout the city. Suddenly, he is turned into a vampire by Bloody Mary. He now seeks her out to undo what has been done. THE LEGACY OF VAMPIRE COLE: *''InFamous: Festival of Blood'' Arcade Opening Cole MacGrath watches over New Marais in it's Pyre Night decorations, stalking the vampires and looking out for Bloody Mary. Knowing that she is to strong for him, he looks for a way to gain enough power to eliminate her. He hears of a mysterious activity going on, where thousands of powerful opponents come together to gain abilities, beyond imagination. Believing this will be his only chance, Cole sets out for this mysterious power, vowing to take out anyone who gets in his way. Rival Name: Terra Reason: Connection: Both Terra and MacGrath have to deal with a certain struggle in there live, Terra with the darkness in his heart and Cole with the vampire curse Bloody Mary has placed on him. Both Terra and Cole have that one common enemy that they strive to defeat. Both have that one person that looks out for them 24/7, Terra having Ventus and Cole having Zeke. Ending Returning from the most...interesting battles, Cole has gained the powerful ability that everyone was fighting for. With this new power at his disposal, Cole is ready to take on Bloody Mary and extract his revenge. Cole then states that sadly for her, pack back is gonna be a bitch! Gameplay (Square Moves) *'Barbed Cross Combo' - (Last hit has a random chance of crumpling an opponent instead of knocking them away) *'Thunder Drop' - + *'Air Barbed Cross Combo' - (Air), (Second blow must connect for third blow) *'Air Thunder Drop' - + (Air) (Triangle Moves) *'Magnum Bolts' - (Hold to repeat firing) (+ Any direction to aim) (Double tap to bind target) *'Double Grenade' - or + *'Tripwire Rocket' - + *'Punch Blast' - + *'Air Lightning Bolts' - (Air), (Hold to repeat firing) (+ Any direction to aim) (Double tap to bind target) *'Air Double Grenade' - or + (Air) *'Air Rocket' - + (Air) *'Air Alpha Blast' - + (Air) (Cross Moves) *'Static Thrusters' - (Hold while in Air) *'Wall Hang' - or + (Hold while next to a wall in Air) **'Lightning Bolts' - Any Attack (During Wall Hang) (Hold to repeat firing) (+ Any direction to aim) (Throws) *'Bite Club' - or *'Amp Launch' - *'Stakedown' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - FIle:Btn_l1.png + or (Super Moves) *'Shadow Strike' - (Level 1): Cole dashes forward with a swarm of bats and stabs the opponent with his stake. *'Shadow Swarm' - (Level 2): Cole transforms into a swarm of bats and can fly around the stage. Anyone he flies into is instantly KO'd. *'Shadow Storm' - (Level 3): The stage becomes covered in a swarm of bats and Cole can call several lighting strikes onto the stage. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Bring It:' Cole flaunts his vampire teeth, inspiring fear into his opponent. *'Now What?:' Pulls out his amp and a sworm of bats surround it. *'Wanna See A Trick?:' A sworm of bats surround him. Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Alright, you really want to do this?" **"You guys ready for this?' **"Piece of cake... ew" *'Prematch:' **"Let me introduce myself." **"Let's take care of this." *'Item Pick-up:' **"All right!" **"What is this? Blood?" **"Ah, yeah." **"Ah, nice!" **"Oh yeah, man." **"Nice!" *'Successful KO:' **"Wow. Too easy." **"Just like I said." **"Alright, now we're movin'". **"That's right." **"Didn't see that coming, did ya?" *'Respawn:' **"This is gonna be short-term." **"Alright, let's do this." **"I'm ready." **"Spare me the crap." **"Here for a little action." **"I'm not holdin' my breath." *'Taunt - Wanna see a trick?': **"Never saw this before have ya?" Intros and Outros Introduction *Invasion: Cole walks to the camera remeniscent towards the cover of FoB. *Too Easy: Pulses electricity though his right hand and says, "This is easy" *Maxed-Out Invasion: Similar to Invasion; this time, a large sworm of bats follow. Winning Screen *'That's Right Suckers': Cole turns away from the camera. *'Got to Love It': Cole smiles at the camera with his vampire teeth shown. *'Bite You Later': Cole strikes the stage with a sworm of bats. *'That's Right Man': Cole charges his arms with lightning and looks up at the screen. Losing Screen *If using That's Right Suckers: Cole slams his fist to the ground. *If using Got to Love It: Cole kicks a can. *If using Bite You Later: Cole bites the character placed in third. *If using That's Right Man: Cole drops to both his knees and groans while looking pained. Costumes Courier Outfit The default appearance of Vampire Cole. Everyday I'm suckin Full Vampire costume. Gallery Videos Trivia *This is Vampire Cole's only appearence outside of FoB. Category:InFamous Category:Festival of Blood Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters